


Kind Monster

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Monster

Sweet disguise hiding  
what is true.

Darkness twisted in  
the form of light.

Soft, harmless lies  
made especial for you.

Only in the middle of  
night I can see  
the truth.


End file.
